


Вы — мой, профессор, слышите?

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Gibbon_on



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, humor and smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbon_on/pseuds/Gibbon_on
Summary: У Северуса слишком давно не было течек, и он почти забыл, что он омега...





	Вы — мой, профессор, слышите?

Северус Снейп всегда ненавидел утра, и справедливости ради стоит заметить, что они отвечали ему взаимностью и очень редко радовали чем-то приятным. И хотя сейчас, спустя годы после героической победы Поттера над Волдемортом, можно было уже не вспоминать ужасы утренних пробуждений — после ночи пыток очередных несчастных или кровавых пирушек, от которых появлялось отвращение к себе и к миру в целом, — сегодняшнее утро заняло лидирующее место в сотне самых мерзких дней.

Первым, что Северус ощутил после пробуждения, была необычайная чувствительность набухших сосков, которые при каждом вздохе касались тонкой мягкой ткани застиранной ночнушки.

Вторым — ноющий член в полной боевой готовности.

Третьим — уже слегка позабытые, но по-прежнему вызывающие отвращение влажность и зуд в заднем проходе.

Превозмогая озноб, еще один верный предвестник — будь она проклята! — течки, Северус закутался в потертый черный халат и направился в ванную, мрачно констатируя тот факт, что сегодня течку уже ничем не подавить: противотечное зелье действовало лишь спустя сутки, а значит, запах ослабеет только завтра. Благо репутация, полученная за годы работы в школе, вполне позволяла держать всех на такой дистанции, что почувствовать что-либо они будут не в состоянии. Разве что Дамблдор - но старый интриган-то уже давно все о нем знает.

Однако в ванной за чисткой зубов и вялой дрочкой без энтузиазма Северуса настигла еще одна мысль, а точнее — воспоминание. Прошлый педсовет, Дамблдор и его отвратительно бодрый и радостный голос: "... на место мадам Хуч приедет Гарри, наш Гарри, которого я все-таки сумел уговорить! Он приедет чуть раньше начала учебного года, чтобы принять дела у милой мадам Хуч и дать ей возможность спокойно родить. Я ожидаю его 15 августа".

ПЯТНАДЦАТОГО АВГУСТА.

ПЯТНАДЦАТОГО, дракл его задери, АВГУСТА — то есть сегодня.

Северус, почему-то кончивший именно на воспоминании о приезде Гарри Поттера, зарылся ладонью в волосы и облокотился на бортик ванны. По животу лениво ползла капля спермы. Северус горестно думал об общей несправедливости жизни, в которой он, герой войны, шпион и таинственная личность, избравший путь аскезы, был омегой, а глуповатый, взбалмошный, легкомысленный и наивно-открытый Поттер — альфой. «Как и его папаша, конечно же!» - мысленно скривился Северус и, тщательно вымыв нейтрализующим ароматы составом все тело, надел тонкую сорочку, настолько мягкую, что она не раздражала возбужденное тело, а затем — самую плотную мантию. Пригладив жирноватые волосы — сойдет и так! - он медленно и измученно, словно на свидание с вновь возродившимся Темный Лордом, двинулся на завтрак в Большой зал.

Вся его жизнь совершенно не предполагала ни омежьей мягкости, ни инстинктов, связанных с — упаси Мерлин! — браком или продолжением рода, ни доброты, ни теплоты, традиционно присущих этому полу. Сам он долгое время считал себя бетой — настолько долгое, что первая же случившаяся уже в Хогвартсе течка привела его в неописуемый ужас и едва не стоила ему не только чести, но и жизни. Пожалуй, ему повезло, что рядом оказался искушенный в любовных делах Малфой, который, на правах старшего товарища, попользовал его несколько раз, снимая агонию. Северуса даже угораздило — буйство гормонов, не иначе — ненадолго счесть его своим возлюбленным и посвятить ему пару блеклых стихов. Однако Малфой быстро и холодно поставил его на место, проинформировав, что его как наследника богатого рода ждет брак с прекрасной омегой — Нарциссой Блэк. А все прочие шалости — лишь эксперименты, которые «позволяют скоротать тоску в этом ужасном замке». И даже если он запланирует завести любовника, то уж точно не Северуса! 

После этого подавляющие и ослабляющие запахи составы стали его постоянной головной болью, и, к чести Люциуса, о его маленькой тайне знало очень ограниченное количество человек. Для всего мира Северус был тем, кем втайне всегда хотел быть — бетой. Холодный разум и практически полная неподвластность гормональным взрывам - вот о чем мечтал юный Снейп, когда пошел за Темным Лордом. Ведь тот обещал почти всевластие: возможность изменять пол и собственный статус! Что и доказывал на собственном примере (после перерождения он был асексуален и лишен каких-либо желаний, кроме желания калечить и убивать).

Однако Северус очень быстро понял, что мечты останутся лишь мечтами, и каждое собрание пожирателей с ледяным ужасом ждал, когда же повелитель сдаст его секрет и позволит соратникам по оружию использовать его слабость. Тем не менее Темного Лорда, видимо, устраивала тайная власть над мрачным и жестким зельеваром, и надругательство так и не свершилось. А после Лорд пал под напором и безапелляционной верой в собственною правоту юного Героя, и хранителем тайны Северуса остались только Дамблдор и Люциус.

В последние же годы — то ли из-за стресса в военное время, то ли от полученных ранений во время Финальной битвы, то ли просто из-за невостребованности — течки Северуса не беспокоили, и он уже было обрадовался, что слишком стар и эта отвратительная сторона жизни наконец-то осталась в прошлом. Он расслабился, перестав систематически принимать привычные уже настои и составы.

И именно в этот момент в его жизни случилось утро пятнадцатого августа, наполненное — пока еще слабо — чисто плотской потребностью отдаться самцу. Он сам себе напоминал древнеегипетскую мумию, высохшую и забальзамированную, закованную в мантию, словно в щиты, в самой сердцевине которой вдруг проросла юная поросль, жаждущая удовольствий. Зачем? Почему вдруг его тело вспомнило о своем низменном омежьем предназначении?

Стремительной походкой Северус влетел в зал, ожигая яростным взглядом каждого, кто смел приблизиться, и, сев на свой стул, прямой и холодный, словно статуя, замер. Он оглядел присутствующих: всего несколько учеников, сдающих долги по экзаменам, и профессора, предпочитавшие сидеть подальше от него. Удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза, он отрезал небольшой кусочек яичницы и поднес его к губам. Именно в этот момент открылась дверь черного хода, пропуская в Большой зал директора и нового преподавателя полетов.

— Профессор Снейп, сэр! — Поттер смотрел на него так радостно, что Северус даже растерялся.

— Мистер Поттер, — пробормотал он, откладывая вилку.

— Сэр! - возбужденно блестя глазами — какие длинные, густые ресницы — и облизывая нижнюю — пухлую, мягкую, сочную — губу, бывший ученик уселся прямо на соседний стул, как всегда, одним необдуманным поступком разрушая все планы Северуса. - Я пытался связаться с вами столько времени! Мне так много нужно вам сказать! Но почему-то мои совы возвращались обратно, и я…

"Но сделать соответствующие выводы, конечно, было для вас слишком сложно!" - собирался едко заметить Снейп, но кто-то его губами произнес мягко и бархатисто:

\- Какая жалость, мистер Поттер. Наверное, там было что-то весьма важное и интересное для нас обоих, - закончил он, выделив голосом это "для нас обоих" и мысленно стукнувшись головой об стол. Пару раз.

Поттер медленно моргнул, слушая с глупо приоткрытым ртом. Затем он моргнул еще раз, словно наводя фокус и проверяя, тот ли профессор зельеварения, которого он помнил, сидит перед ним? Северус же, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, осторожно принюхивался, улавливая запах сочной зелени, воздуха, свободы - конечно, какой еще аромат будет у Поттера! Не зельями же ему пахнуть, в самом деле!

— Не то чтобы, профессор... — пробормотал Поттер, настороженно поглядывая на Северуса. — Не то чтобы что-то очень важное... 

— Несомненно, важное, - услышал Северус свой звучащий странно интимно голос. 

Внутри него нарастала истерика: “Бежать! Срочно!” 

Поттер открыл рот и тут же резко закрыл его, словно проглотив все ранее приготовленные фразы.

Между ними повисла напряженная тишина. Северус скосил взгляд на Поттера и тут же вновь завесил лицо волосами, нервно сжимая в руках салфетку.

— Профессор?.. — растерянно выдохнул Поттер, придвигаясь ближе.

Северус, поняв, что все это может закончится весьма печально - прилюдным разоблачением никому не нужного сорокапятилетнего омеги с последней течкой в его жизни, - отодвинул тарелку с нетронутой яичницей, ненароком что-то уронив, и заговорил одновременно с Поттером:

— Если это все, что вы хотели мне сказать…

— У вас вилка упала, профессор, — не дослушав, Поттер нырнул под стол и — знаменитая неуклюжесть Поттеров! — практически лег Северусу на колени. У того мгновенно закаменели все мышцы, жилка на виске предательски запульсировала, член встал, а смазка начала выделяться, кажется, литрами. Поттер тоже замер, а когда медленно поднялся, держа вилку, радужка его исчезла, оставляя только расширенный пульсирующий зрачок.

— Профессор?!

— Мне пора! — быстро пробормотал Северус, вскочил и вылетел из зала. Поттер нагнал его у самого входа в покои, и ему в горло мгновенно уткнулась чуть подрагивающая волшебная палочка. Северус уперся спиной в обитую металлом тяжелую деревянную дверь.

\- Я не приглашал вас в гости, мистер Поттер, - прикрыв глаза и с усилием дыша через раз, процедил Северус. Свежесть, свобода, полет - в запахе Поттера было все самое прекрасное и желанное в мире, и как же ему хотелось погрузиться в этот запах, раствориться в нем, становясь его частью!..

— Но вы... Я... — Поттер поводил носом, словно Блэк в обличие Бродяги, учуявший сочную кость. — Как вы пахнете... сэр…

— Мистер Поттер, — прошипел Северус. — Я был бы вам весьма благодарен... 

Гулко стукнув, палочка, выбитая рукой Поттера, упала на пол, и Северус оказался прижат к двери еще сильнее.

— Вы так пахнете, — бормотал Поттер, словно в бреду. — Так пахнете, как вы могли, сэр... скрывать свой аромат…

— Поттер, мы в коридоре! - из последних сил сопротивлялся Северус, чувствуя горячие ладони на своих — когда только успел? — обнаженных бедрах. Но Поттер его, кажется, даже не слышал: он вылизывал длинную, покрытую бугристыми шрамами шею, а его крепкие, натруженные ладони жадно сжимали худые бедра:

— Ваш запах... сэр... как все самое лучшее в мире!..

Чувствуя, что теряет голову, Северус оттолкнул от себя Поттера — "Гарррррри!" — схватил палочку с пола и, произнеся скороговоркой отпирающее заклинание, заскочил в свои комнаты, торопясь захлопнуть дверь.

—Ну нет! — рыкнул Поттер. — Не теперь!

Он налетел на Северуса, снова прижимая к стене, задрал его мантию и сорочку, обнажая белое, словно светящееся в полумраке комнаты тело, и развернул его к себе спиной — и задницей.

— Если бы я только знал, сэр, если бы только знал! — бормотал он, жадно оглаживая все, до чего могли дотянуться руки. — Расстегните уже свою чертову мантию!

Но Северус только бессвязно стонал, чувствуя, как абсолютно без его участия сама собой прогибается поясница, как пошло и призывно отклячивается зад, словно выпрашивая ласку, как сами собой раздвигаются ноги, словно приглашая, умоляя... Комната за эти несколько минут пропиталась их запахами, и это сочетание пьянило, будто вино. А еще - горячие губы, захватившие в плен мочку его уха, жадные ладони, которые сжимали его ягодицы: раздвигали их и открывали, должно быть, взгляду Поттера алчущее случки, влажное от смазки отверстие. 

— Профессор! — выдохнул Поттер, ввинчиваясь большими пальцами внутрь, в жаркое и жадное, текущее нутро Северуса. Тот громко и пошло застонал и откинул голову на плечо партнера, упираясь ладонями в стенку и резко насаживаясь.

— Ах ты ж! — пробормотал Поттер, на пару секунд отстранившись. Жестким, по-хозяйски властным — генетически это в альфах, что ли? — движением прогнул Северуса еще сильнее, заставляя наклониться и упереться ладонями в стену, нежно огладил бледные половинки и вдруг звонко шлепнул по одной из ягодиц.

— Поттер! — взвился Северус, пытаясь обернуться, но тут же почувствовал, как в него резко и бескомпромиссно въезжает член, захлебнулся вскриком и мгновенно забыл обо всем на свете. Существовал только Поттер, его член, пульсирующий зад самого Северуса, быстрые, глубокие толчки навстречу друг другу, их стоны, мгновенно вспотевшая, словно искрящаяся от каждого прикосновения кожа, сильные руки, сжавшиеся на его бедрах и насаживающие его - так правильно, так нужно!

Тело Северуса пело, захлебывалось от восторга, выгибалось воском в требовательных руках и наконец взвилось в оглушительном оргазме. Оглушенный, растерянный, сотрясаемый от продолжающихся толчков еще не удовлетворенного альфы, он вдруг дернулся, вновь пытаясь вырваться:

— Поттер, нет! Только не узел!

Но было уже поздно: Северус так давно не испытывал ничего подобного, — себе-то уж не лги! никогда не испытывал! — что пропустил момент, когда узел еще можно было вытащить. Теперь же он разбухал внутри, болезненно приятно распирая, словно сосредотачивая всю суть Северуса на этой тянущей пульсации - и наполняя его теплой спермой. На глаза почему-то навернулись слезы, и стало отчаянно жалко себя - немолодого некрасивого профессора зельеварения, на пятом десятке впервые познавшего такой яркий оргазм в руках двадцатипятилетнего мальчишки. Он почувствовал такое отвращение к себе, что если бы не сцепка, мгновенно скрылся бы где-нибудь в комнатах, прокляв Поттера чем-то пострашнее, и остался бы там до конца своих дней, зализывая раны и горюя.

Теплая ладонь вдруг мягко и утешающе прошлась по волосам, затем по щекам, стирая непрошенные слезы.

— Северус, — тихо прошептал Поттер, и в его голосе было столько чувств! Настолько разных и в общем приятных, что Северусу сложно было поверить. Радость, тепло, восхищение, благодарность... любовь?

Чушь!

Он снова напрягся, и словно в ответ узел в заднице запульсировал еще сильнее, и Северус заставил себя расслабиться - медленно, мышца за мышцей, понимая, что сейчас сбежать не удастся и придется еще какое-то время полежать вот так, на полу собственной гостиной, в обнимку с горячим, как печка, Поттером, чей член доставил ему такое удовольствие пару минут назад.

— Почему вы скрывали это? — тихо, будто боясь спугнуть, спросил Поттер.

Северус фыркнул:

— Если вы возьмете на себя труд подумать над своим вопросом хотя бы недолго, то, несомненно, поймете и сами, — Северус осознавал, что его голос звучит ни капли не язвительно и не саркастично, а лениво и... удовлетворенно?

Поттер зарылся лицом в его волосы, и Северус мгновенно устыдился того, что не вымыл их сегодня утром. Он поежился, пытаясь отстраниться, но Поттер не дал:

— Вы так пахнете... — пробормотал он, щекоча дыханием ухо. — Если бы я только знал раньше! Все думал, что совсем чокнулся.

Северус замер, обратившись в слух:

— Почему же? — осторожно спросил он, видя, что Поттер замолк.

— Мне от вас напрочь башку сносило. Еще в школе, — сонно пробормотал тот в ответ. — Я думал, совсем уж свихнулся, даже на приворотные проверялся, может, пошутил кто. А сегодня почувствовал ваш запах, и все, пропал. Вы - мой, вы слышите? — неожиданно яростно проговорил он, разворачивая Северуса к себе, насколько ему позволяла сцепка, и сна в голосе как ни бывало. — Теперь вы — мой! — он жадно впился в рот Северуса, словно утверждая права, и что-то внутри Северуса радостно раскрывалось под этим поцелуем, податливо шептало: "Твой!"


End file.
